BIGBANG
Archivo:588392_o.jpg ¿BIGBANG? Big Bang (빅뱅) es un grupo coreano de hip hop y R&B , electro pop, formado por cinco miembros: G-Dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P , Daesung y Seungri. Pertenecen a la compañia de la YGEntertainment, Big Bang cuyo talentos son multiples se les puede ver crear y producir su propia música. DEBUT Si bien antes del debut de Big Bang, cada uno de los miembros tuvo algún grado de popularidad en la industria del entretenimiento, ganaron mayor popularidad a partir de un documental de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de se un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut (una especie de Popstars, en definitiva). Hicieron su debut el 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la Familia YG El primer single del grupo, " Bigbang ", fue lanzado, contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo", y "This Love", El segundo single, Big Bang is V.I.P. fue en septiembre vendiendo 21.000 copias y finalmente, superando 32.000 copias vendidas. Su tercer single B I G B A N G 0 3 fue lanzado en noviembre que siguió el éxito de los singles previos, seguido, con las ventas finales a punto de 40.000 ejemplares. Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. Y a finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizo su primer concierto, The Real INTEGRATES Archivo:Dibujottyty.jpg ((G-DRAGON)) thumb|left|320px Nombre artístico:G-dragon' '(G-드래곤) Nombre real: Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '' ''Posición: ''Líder, vocal rapero, compositor y productor. ''Fecha de nacimiento:''18 de agosto de 1988. ''Altura:''1'77 m'. ' ''Peso: 58'' kg. ' '''Edad':22''' años '''Especialidades: '''Bailar, beat boxing, componer,' cantar, el' Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música'. ' ''Le gusta:''La moda, actuar,cocinar, crispy donuts, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos y él mismo. ((TAEYANG)) thumb|left|332pxNombre artístico: '''TAEYANG'(태'양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon''' (YB 태권) SOL '''Nombre real:Dong Young Bae' (동영배)'' '''Posición: '''Vocal, bailarín y coreógrafo. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''18 de mayo del 1988. '''Altura: '''1'73 m. '''Peso: '''58 kg. '''Edad:' 22 años. Signo Zodiacal:Tauro Especialidades:'''Rapear,' bailar, beat boxing,cantar y los idiomas (Chino y Japonés) . '''Hobbies:' La jardinería, escuchar''' música y ver la '''tele. ((T.O.P)) thumb|left|320pxNombre artístico: '''T.O.P '''Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: Tempo, Tabi. Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de noviembre del 1987. Altura: ''' 1'81m. '''Peso: 65 kg. Edad : 24 años Signo Zodiacal:'''Escorpion '''Especialidades: '''Rap, beat box, componer. '''Hobbies: Leer y la natación. Le gusta: Las actuaciones de teatro,los musicales y el diseño de moda. '((DAESUNG))' thumb|left|300pxNombre artístico:DAESUNG' (대성)'' '''Nombre real: '''Kang Dae Sung (강대성) ''Nickname:'D-LITE Posición: '''Vocalista. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''26 de abril del 1989. '''Altura: '''1‘78 m. '''Peso: 63 kg. Edad: 21 años Educación: '''KyeongIn High School. '''Especialidad: '''Cantar. '''Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. ((SEUNGRI)) '''thumb|left|300pxNombre artístico: SEUNGRI (승리) Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Nickname: '''V.I.P '''Posición: '''Vocalista. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de diciembre del 1990. Altura: 1‘77 m. Peso: 60 kg. Edad: '''21 años '''Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. hobbies:'''Le encanta el baile Tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que G-dragon DISCOGRAFIA: '''Since'' 2007 (''Volume 1) *'Intro'thumb|left|200px *'She Can’t Get Enough' *'Dirty Cash' *'Next Day' (Daeum Nal, 다음날) (Seungri Solo)aeum , 다음날 ) ( Solo Seungri ) *'BIG BOY'(T.O.P Solo) *'Shake It '(Heundeureo, 흔들어)(Feat. Ji Eun) *'Nunmulppunin Babo' (A Fool's Only Tears (Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인 바보)) *'My Girl'(Taeyang Solo) *'La-La-La' *'This Love'(G-Dragon Solo) *'Useo Bonda' (Try Smiling (Useo Bonda, 웃어본다)(Daesung Solo) 21-Diciembre-2006 Remember (Volume 2) *'thumb|left|200pxEverybody Scream' (Intro) (INTRO - 모두 다 소리쳐 Modu Da Sorichyeo) *'Oh, Ah, Oh' (오, 아, 오 O, A, O) *'Sunset Glow' (뷹은 노을 Byulkeun Noeul) *'Sparkling Sparkling' (반짝반짝 Banjjak Banjjak) *'Strong Baby' (Seungri Solo) *'Wonderful' *'Foolish Love '(멍청한 사랑 Meongcheonghan Sarang) *'Day After Day' (하루 하루 Haru Haru) (Acoustic Version) *'Lies' (거짓말 Geojitmal)(Remix) *'Last Farewell '(마지막 인사 Majimak Insa) (Remix) *'Remember' (Korean Version) 05-Noviembre-2008 Always'' (Mini Album 1)' *'thumb|left|200pxWe Are Big Bang''' (Intro) *'Lies' (거짓말, Geojitmal) *'Wrong Number' (없는번호, Eoptneun Beonho) *'Act Like Nothing's Wrong '(아무렇지않은척, Amureochi Anheun Cheok) (T.O.P Solo) (Feat. 이은주(Lee Eun-ju)) *'Oh Ma Baby' *'Always' 16-Agosto-2007 Hot Issue (Mini Album 2) *'Hot Issue' (Intro)thumb|left *'Fool '(바보, Babo) *'But I Love You' (G-Dragon Solo) *'I Don't Understand' *'Crazy Dog' *'Last Farewell' (마지막인사Majimak Insa) 22-Noviembre-2007 Stand Up (Mini Album 3) *'Stand Up' (Intro)thumb|left *'Day By Day '(Haru Haru, 하루하루) *'Heaven' (Cheonguk, 천국) *'A Good Man' (Chakhan Saram, 착한사람) *'Lady' *'Oh My Friend' (Feat. No Brain) 08-Agosto-2008 SINGLES: thumb|left The First Single Album ('''1 single)' *'Intro (Put Your Hands Up) *'We Belong Together '(ft. 박봄(Park Bom)) *눈물뿐인바보'(Nunmulppunin Babo, A Fool's Only Tears) *'This Love (G-Dragon Solo) 28-Agosto-2006 'BigBang Is V.I.P (''2 single) thumb|left *'La La La' *'My Girl' (Taeyang Solo) *'V.I.P' *'La La La' (Instrumental) 28-Septiembre-2006 BIGBANG 03 (3 single) *'Victory '(Intro)thumb|left|206px *'Bigbang' *'Forever With You' (featuring 2NE1's Park Bom) *'Good Bye Baby' *'웃어본다'(Useo Bonda, Try Smiling) (Daesung Solo) 31-Noviembre-2006 JAPON: Number 1 (''Volume 1)' *Intro *Number 1 *Make Love *Come Be My Lady *Haru Haru *thumb|left|226pxWith U *How Gee *Baby Baby *So Beautiful *Remember *Heaven *Everything *Always *Candle (Together Forever) '''28 Octubre 2008' thumb|left|235px BIGBANG (Volume 2) *Intro" *Gara Gara Go!" (ガラガラGo!!) *Bringing You Love" *My Heaven" (Japanese version of 천국(Cheon-guk, Heaven)) *Stay *Top of the World" *Follow Me" *Baby Baby" (Japanese version of 마지막인사(Majimak Insa, Last Farewell)) *Emotion" *Love Club" *Always" (Japanese version of "Always") 19 Agosto 2009 MINI ALBUMS: For the World '(Mini Album 1)thumb|left|207px *V.I.P. (Intro)(English Version) *Big Bang (English Version) *How Gee *Lies (English Version of Geojitmal, 거짓말) *So Beautiful (English Version of Unknown Number, 없는번호) *La La La (English Version) *Together Forever (English Version of A Fool's Only Tears, Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인바보) *Always (English Version) 04 Enero 2008 With U (Mini Album 2) *thumb|leftGotta Be With U (Intro) *With U *Baby Baby Version of "Majimak Insa" ("마지막인사", "Last Farewell") *This Love (G-Dragon Solo)(English version) *Mad About You version of "Pabo" ("바보", "Fool") *We Belong Together (feat. Park Bom) (English version) *Shake It (Feat. Ji Eun) (English version of "Heundeureo" ("흔들어")] *Ma Girl (Tae Yang Solo) (Japanese version) 28 Mayo 2008 Let Me HearYour Voice (Mini Album 3)' thumb|left *声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) *オラYeah! (Ora Yeah!) *声をきかせて(Koe wo Kiksete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) -Club Mix- C Only Track 04 Noviembre 2009 SINGLES: ''My Heaven (''1Single)'' *Normal A Version' *No. Title Lengththumb|324px *My Heaven *Emotion 'Normal B Version' *No. Title Length *My Heaven *Emotion *My Heaven (Club mix) * 'Normal 'C' Version' *No. Title Length *My Heaven *Emotion *Candle(Michitomo remix) 'Taiwan ''Limited Edition' *No. Title Length *My''' Heaven *Emotion *Emotion (Club remix) *My Heaven Making (DVD) 24-Junio-2009 thumb|left|238px 'ガラガラ GO!! (Korean Version) (''2 single) ''Normal Edition'' #ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!) #Top Of the World #Stylish #So Beautiful Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Julio-2009 thumb|left Tell Me Goodbye (3 single) *Tell Me Goodbye *Hands Up *Tell Me Goodbye Remix 09-Junio-2010 Beautiful Hangover (4 single) thumb|left|129px *Beautiful Hangover *Somebody to Luv 25-Agosto-2010 TONIGHT thumb|left|200px *'Intro Thank You & You' *'Hands Up' *'Tonight' *'Somebody to Love' *'What Is Right' *'Cafe' thumb|left|250px *'Love Song' *'Stupid Liar' *'Tonight' *'High High' *'Oh Yeah' *'Cafe' *'I Need A Girl' *'Somebody To Love' *'What Can I Do ' *'Baby Don't Cry ((D-LITE)) ' * 08/04/2011 O.S.T Friend, Our Legendthumb|left #친구(Chingu, Our Legend) Pista núm.1 de 15. Cantanda por T.O.P & TAEYANG, para el OST del drama Friend, Our Legend. 'IRIS ' thumb|left|203px #Hallelujah Pista núm.4 de 17. Cantada por T.O.P G-DRAGON Y TAEYANG para el OST del drama IRIS. Parodias: HANA YORI DANGO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGKHDH_Dhwk CAFETERIA DEL PRINCIPE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gkYOjeRzWk BEETHOVEN VIRUS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQioSuBEd2U&feature=related SECRET GARDEN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJwF3RnRNGI GALERIA: 194451 132073613530554 100001837480994 201847 1048529 o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 192607 132073496863899 100001837480994 201845 3369270 o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 193999 132073453530570 100001837480994 201844 1321967 o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 191679 132073543530561 100001837480994 201846 944318 o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 191371 132073226863926 100001837480994 201839 2384990 o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight BB.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight Ty.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight TP.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight Tonight.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight IOÑPO.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight TonightGG.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight LOK09.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight GRGRT.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight yuyut.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight ygyg.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 09ITT.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight GTGHTYH.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight jjjyu.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight hgg.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight jjjgf.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 183385_152188271504846_105230856200588_299513_597262_n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 185881_152188298171510_105230856200588_299514_401258_n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 184152_152188304838176_105230856200588_299515_2367449_n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 183007 152188248171515 105230856200588 299512 6726417 n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 180508_152188198171520_105230856200588_299510_2762239_n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 182422_152188228171517_105230856200588_299511_1818895_n.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight 171689_152888694768137_105230856200588_304057_3261325_o.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight HH.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight grrgr.jpg|Tonight|link=Tonight NUEVO: Photo 04.jpg Photo 08.jpg|G-DRAGON|link=G-DRAGON Photo 06.jpg Photo 10.jpg Photo 02.jpg TE.jpg|TAEYANG|link=TAEYANG G.NGFYUG.jpg|G-DRAGON|link=G-DRAGON photo_05.jpg|T.O.P KJGIFKGRKG.jpg|DAESUNG|link=DAESUNG TU6U68U.jpg|SEUNGRI|link=SEUNGRI TAEYANG.jpg|TAEYANG|link=TAEYANG FGJYTJYT.jpg|G-DRAGON|link=G-DRAGON T.O.P1.jpg|T.O.P|link=T.O.P photo_09HJHJHGJH.jpg|DAESUNG|link=DAESUNG HYH6H6.jpg|SEUNGRI|link=SEUNGRI Bigbang 68 1920.jpg Bigbang 66 1920.jpg Bigbang 67 1920bnbn.jpg Bigbang 69 1920.jpg Bigbang 70 1920.jpg TAEYANG1.jpg|TAEYANG|link=TAEYANG ,MKMKFD.jpg|G-DRAGON|link=G-DRAGON tjfjiof.jpg|T.O.P|link=T.O.P 7I879797.jpg|DAESUNG|link=DAESUNG JHJHJ.jpg|SEUNGRI|link=SEUNGRI 215135_137301226341126_100001837480994_229849_1693216_n.jpg|BIGBANG|link=BIGBANG 191863_137257429678839_100001837480994_229690_7008638_o.jpg|BIGBANG|link=BIGBANG 209584_137278053010110_100001837480994_229756_1588392_o.jpg|BIGBANG|link=BIGBANG Bigbang 65 1920.jpg photo_11.jpg|BIGBANG|link=BIGBANG IUU9UU.jpg|BIGBANG|link=BIGBANG CHIBI: 4af7e730_4899617c_471363498a7b0eb819f.jpg|HARU HARU|link=HARU HARU 4af7e730_465616d8_471363498a7aff6d1cf.jpg|HARU HARU|link=HARU HARU 4af7e731_7eea89d0_471363498a7b3407b87.jpg|HARU HARU|link=HARU HARU 4af7e731_70171832_471363498a7b2102e0d.jpg|HARU HARU|link=HARU HARU 4af7e731_063f81dd_471363498a7b46e33f6.jpg|HARU HARU|link=HARU HARU 498d82bf-g-dragon-1.jpg|NUMBER 1|link=NUMBER 1 498d82c6-taeyang.jpg|NUMBER 1|link=NUMBER 1 498d82c3-top-1.jpg|NUMBER 1|link=NUMBER 1 498d82c1-daesung-1.jpg|NUMBER 1|link=NUMBER 1 498d82c5-seung-ri-1.jpg|NUMBER 1|link=NUMBER 1 20090202galleryhotissueoc4.jpg|LAST FAREWELL|link=LAST FAREWELL 20090202galleryhotissuexc0.jpg|LAST FAREWELL|link=LAST FAREWELL 20090202galleryhotissuegy9.jpg|LAST FAREWELL|link=LAST FAREWELL 20090202galleryhotissueej9.jpg|LAST FAREWELL|link=LAST FAREWELL 20090202galleryhotissuead8.jpg|LAST FAREWELL|link=LAST FAREWELL 20090202_profile_bangshow_jingyo.jpg 20090202_profile_bangshow_bebe.jpg 20090202_profile_bangshow_tabi.jpg 20090202_profile_bangshow_ssonge.jpg 20090202_profile_bangshow_tory.jpg LINKS: http://www.youtube.com/user/BIGBANG http://www.youtube.com/user/YGEntertainment http://www.facebook.com/BIGBANG http://www.facebook.com/ygfamily VIDEOS: thumb|280px|leftthumb|right|280px thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|right thumb|left|280px thumb|280px|right thumb|right|280px thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|left thumb|right|280px thumb|left|280px thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|right|280px TRAILERS: thumb|left|280pxthumb|280px|right thumb|left|280px thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left thumb|280px|right thumb|left|280px thumb|280px|right thumb|left|346px